Nerves, Dads, and Cats
by KashX13
Summary: Santana is nervous around Brittany's parents after they start dating. Brittany decides to loosen her up at dinner with her mom and dad.


Brittany didn't understand Santana's sudden apprehensiveness about being around her parents. She had gotten along with Brittany's parents ever since they first started hanging out way back in first grade. Even though she could be moody and secretive Susan and Brian Pierce always welcomed their daughter's best friend into their lives with open arms. This hadn't changed at all after Brittany told them that she and Santana were dating, if anything they were even more accepting of her.

This is why, after returning from a Saturday afternoon date, Brittany was confused when Santana repeatedly turned down Susan's offer to stay for dinner and a movie with the family. "Girls, you're just in time", Susan said from the kitchen as the girls walked hand in hand through the front door, "Dinner is almost ready." Santana dropped Brittany's hand as they reached the kitchen and the eyes of Brittany's mom. The blonde jumped up onto the counter and tried to pull the shorter girl to stand between her legs. Santana resisted while speaking to Susan, "the food smells amazing Mrs. Pierce but I should go home, my mom probably already made dinner for me." Brittany and Susan both shot Santana a confused look. "Santana we have known each other way too long for you to still be calling me Mrs. Pierce." Santana shyly looked at the floor while apologizing but sticking to her story of needing to go home. "If you insist but you're not getting out of family dinner that easy", Susan replies, "Pick a night next week and we will have a dinner and game night." Santana nervously agrees, partly because she knows how much Brittany loves game night with her parents.

After saying goodbye to Brittany's mom the blonde hops off the kitchen counter and walks Santana to the door and onto the front porch. The shorter girl visibly relaxes when the door closes and she is left alone with Brittany. They stand facing each other, Brittany's hands in the pocket of her girlfriend's hoodie while Santana links her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Babe why have you been acting weird around my parents lately," Brittany whispers into the shorter girl's ear.

"What are you talking about Britt," Santana answers while slightly pulling back from their embrace.

Brittany sighs and shakes her head while looking at Santana's eyes, "You know what I'm talking about San, ever since I told my parents about us dating you never want to be around them. It was never like this before, they love you and that hasn't changed."

Santana takes a deep breath and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I know they love me and I love them too, it's just that I'm scared that they will think that I'm not good enough for you or that they will see us doing stuff that parents shouldn't see."

"San I'm pretty sure they know that we do things that they don't see," Brittany said while giggling, "And I don't consider holding hands and some kissing things that they shouldn't see."

"Britt that's not funny and it definitely doesn't make me feel any better that you're parents know we have sex. I don't know if I want to do game night next week anymore."

Brittany pulls her hands out of the shorter girls pocket and places them on her cheeks. "Look at me and listen. You are coming over next week and we are having dinner and playing games with my parents and then you are staying over just to prove that they don't care and neither should you."

Santana opens her mouth the reply but Brittany puts a finger over her lips, "Don't try to argue you with me or I'll break out the pout and you know you can't say no to that."

"I could never say no to you anyways Britt." Santana says while smiling and leaning in to give Brittany a chaste kiss. As Santana starts to pull away looking towards the front door Brittany pulls her back in whispering, "My mom isn't looking, kiss me for real."

A few minutes later the girls are still on the porch and the kissing has gotten a little more passionate when Brittany's father pulls into the driveway honking his cars horn. Santana pulls back from Brittany as fast as she can, "Oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening right now," she says burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Brian Pierce gets out of his car and walks towards the front door. Seeing the embarrassment on Santana's face he decides to tease her knowing that his daughter will just laugh his joke off.

"If this is going any further you might want to take it to Britt's bedroom," Brian laughs, "You don't want to give the neighbors a free show."

Santana doesn't find the humor in his comment and tries to bury her face further in Brittany's neck to hide her growing embarrassment. Brittany does her best to calm Santana by wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her hands up and down her girlfriend's sides. The front door closes after Brittany's dad made his way inside and Santana sighs while looking at Brittany.

"I told you they were just going to catch us doing stuff if I was around them. I definitely can't keep my hands off of you long enough to have dinner with them," Santana says seriously.

"Baby they don't care if they see us kissing, I think they actually kind of expect it, now if they caught us having sex that might be different but that's why I have a lock on my bedroom door," Brittany half jokes.

"I guess you're right but I'm still kind of nervous about this dinner. Do you think you can wear something really ugly so that I don't get distracted while I'm trying to keep everything PG in front of your parents?"

"I'll see what I can do about my outfit but there are no guarantees that I will keep my hands to myself under the table," Brittany winks, kisses Santana goodbye, and walks inside leaving Santana standing dumbfounded on the Pierce front porch.

Brittany told Santana Friday night would be the best for dinner because they could stay up late and not have to worry about getting up early the next morning. To Santana this meant two things: one she had a week to worry about being around Brittany's parents and two staying the night most likely meant having a second meal with the Pierces when she woke up on Saturday morning.

Friday comes along and Santana feels more nervous than she has in a long time. School goes by slower than ever and Cheerios practice seems to drag on and on. When practice finally comes to an end Santana and Brittany walk to Santana's car and get in. When Santana doesn't immediately start the car Brittany grabs her hand across the center console and waits for her girlfriend to look at her. Santana keeps her head down and looks at her lap.

"Babe I know you're nervous but I promise everything will be ok. I'll even tell my dad to lay off the sex jokes if that will make you feel better," Brittany jokes trying to make Santana laugh.

It works as Santana looks at Brittany and smirks, "Please don't mention us and sex in the same sentence to your dad."

"I won't but we better go now so you can take a shower so you don't smell so bad in front of my parents," Brittany tries to say with a serious face. Santana just laughs it off, starts the car, and pulls out of the school parking lot. Once they arrive at Brittany's house the blonde leans over the console and gives Santana a quick kiss.

"I love you baby, be careful on your way home and text me when you leave to come over," Brittany says before giving Santana one more kiss and getting out of the car.

"Love you too," Santana replies as Brittany blows her a kiss before shutting the car door and walking to the front door.

Santana gets home and immediately heads towards her shower. After washing her body 3 times, halfway taking Brittany's smelling bad joke seriously, she gets out wraps herself in a towel and walks into her bedroom. She sits on her bed trying to decide what would be appropriate for dinner with her girlfriend's parents. Nothing too short or too tight, which knocks out three quarters of her wardrobe. She finally decides on a white dress that ends above her knee's and isn't too tight but not totally unflattering to her awesome body. She leaves her hair down and slightly wavy just like Brittany likes it. Knowing the Brittany wants her to stay the night she gets her Cheerios duffel bag and fills it with clothes to sleep in and for the next day in case she works up the confidence to actually stay. After a final check of her dress and hair she grabs her keys and phone so she can tell Brittany that she will be over in a few minutes.

The drive to Brittany's house seems way to short this time so she's sitting in her car in the Pierces driveway. She's trying to distract herself with her phone when she hears a tapping on her window. She looks up to see Brittany standing there with a wide smile, with a final deep breath she grabs her keys and duffel bag and gets out of the car only to be pulled into a hug by her girlfriend.

"You look really hot babe," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, rocking her back and forth while holding her. Santana just laughs and holds onto Brittany tighter. "So is my outfit ugly enough for you to keep your hands to yourself," Brittany asks.

Santana steps back to look at Brittany and just laughs, "You even make that look sexy Britt," she says while taking in Brittany's ugly Christmas sweater and red Cheerio sweat pants.

"I guess you're out of luck then because this was the ugliest thing I could find," Brittany says before leaning down and giving Santana a quick kiss. "Ok let's go inside, I think dinner is all most ready."

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and leads her up to the front door. As they walk inside Santana see's Brittany's parents sitting in the living room watching the news. Santana almost instantly tried to let go of Brittany's hand but the blonde only gripped her hand tighter as she took Santana's bag and sat it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom is dinner ready or can we go upstairs for a little bit," Brittany yells to her mother.

Susan and Brian Pierce come walking towards the girls and Brian looks from the duffle bag to Santana and winks at her.

"Dad, we talked about this," Brittany tries to discretely scold her father. Santana shoots Brittany a look that shows how nervous she has suddenly become.

"I didn't say a thing Britt Britt but dinner is ready so no upstairs time just yet," Brian says smirking while walking into the kitchen to bring the food into the dining room. Brittany just quietly apologizes to Santana and follows her parents to the table. Brittany's parents sit on the same side of the table leaving two empty chairs opposite them for their daughter and Santana. Both girls take their seats and start getting their food.

A few minutes after everyone has started to eat the expected conversation starts. The typical school and cheerio questions are asked and answered. Santana was feeling slightly more comfortable now that the topic of conversation wasn't about her, Brittany, and anything sexual. That was until she felt Brittany's hand on her thigh underneath the table. Suddenly her girlfriends comment from last weekend pops into her head and she gives Brittany an _are you kidding me_ look. This just spurs Brittany on as she moves her hand higher and higher under Santana's dress.

"So Santana how are your parents doing," Susan asks.

Santana clears her throat and tries to keep the flushed look off of her face, "They are busy as usual but good other than that."

Brittany's parents nod in understanding while continuing to eat. Santana looks at Brittany and tries to pull her hand out from under her dress but also spreads her legs wider sending mixed signals to Brittany who just smirks like nothing is happening. Once Santana leaves Brittany's hand alone the blonde moves higher once again and rubs her knuckles against her girlfriend's damp underwear. Santana gasps and Brian looks at her concerned, "Are you ok Santana," he asks.

"Uh yeah I'm good," Santana manages to squeak out as Brittany moves her fingers underneath the side of her underwear and runs them through Santana's wet folds. Brittany continues running her fingers up and down purposely avoiding her girlfriend's clit while Santana pushes her food around her plate trying to distract herself. Santana's breathing is starting to pick up and her face is showing definite signs of arousal so Brittany takes it upon herself to distract her parents.

"Oh my god, Mom did you make enough food for Lord Tubbington," Brittany asks very concerned, "You know how he gets when he doesn't get dinner."

"Do not get me started on the cat," Brian says rolling his eyes. Brittany knew bringing up the fur ball would keep her parents occupied because her mom loved him just as much as Brittany did but her dad had different feelings ever since Lord Tubbington took to sleeping in his favorite chair.

As her parents playfully argued over the cat Brittany kept working her fingers between her girlfriend's legs. "Britt," Santana quietly gasped. Brittany knew this meant that Santana wanted more. She stopped teasing and started circling Santana's clit with slow wide circles. This continued until Santana's hips started moving to meet Brittany's rhythm. Brittany knew that this would become noticeable so she switched to fast tight circles. Santana's hands were gripping the side of her chair so tight that her knuckles were turning white; this wasn't going to last much longer. Santana spread her legs a little wider and let out a quiet moan as Brittany continued to make faster and faster circles on her clit. Brittany could tell that Santana was struggling to keep quiet so as Santana reached her orgasm Brittany swung her free arm around a knocked her glass of water off the table to distract everyone.

"Brittany are you alright," Susan asked as she jumped up to get a towel for the spilled water.

"Yeah sorry, Lord Tubbington was under the table and touched my leg and it scared me," She laughed as she pulled her hand out from under her girlfriends dress.

"Its ok honey, don't worry about it. Accidents happen when pussy is involved," Brian said with a wide grin as he got up to help his wife with the clean up.

Santana sat at the table with a half post sex haze, half horrified look on her face. "I am so getting you back tonight Britt. You will scream my name so loud that your parents will definitely know what's going on."

"At least I got you to stay the night," Brittany smirks as she takes Santana's hand and heads upstairs to her room

"Don't forget to lock the door," Brian yells to them as they walk away.


End file.
